Will we meet again
by inufan4evar
Summary: inuyasha and the gang have defeated naraku and completed the jewel, will inuyasha use the jewel to become a full demon, or will he use it for something more important?


Will we meet again?

"Kagome hurry up".

Inuyasha stood 7 feet away from the bone eaters well. He was shouting out to her as she was making her way up the well. She was lugging up her big yellow backpack, filled with things that she doesn't really need.

"Uhhhh…well im trying…but…. guess I packed a little too much."

Inuyasha started to head for the well to help kagome with her things.

"Well, why do you need so much junk for anyway, its not like your gonna die if you don't have your junk with you."

Kagome started to give on her speech about how its not "junk" that she carries, more like the things that she needs for emergency's.

Inuyasha didn't bother to listen to the rest of what she was saying, he decided to grab her hand, pulled her over the well, put her down, grabbed her backpack, and headed off for kaedes hut. Kagome just blew a huff and ran to catch up with him.

"When we get to kaedes hut, I have something that I want to give you."

Inuyashas ears twitched at the sound of "for you", he looked at her with curiosity.

"Yeah, what is it, and it better not be one of those "treats" that look like a bone, I don't like those at all, ever since you gave it to me I cant remember where I put it."

Kagome giggled a little, remembering about the time she first gave Inuyasha a bone treat, and how he couldn't remember where he buried it when they were passing by the goshinkibu tree.

"Don't worry, its not, but I don't think you will want to "eat" it. It's something I made for you, just to remember me by for when I cant come back to the feudal era."

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, then started to think in his own thoughts. Kagome looked up at him and wondered if he was going to ask her if she would even stay there with him.

"Inuyasha, do you already know what your going to do with the jewel shard when its complete, I know you were planning on turning into a full demon, but I just thought……"

Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to her, he was too much into his thoughts right now. Kagome looked up at him and then lowered her head. Inuyasha heard a tiny sniffling sound coming from kagome.

"Hey, why are you crying, why should you be crying for any reason right now?"

Kagome looked up at him, then he remembered what kagome had said about the jewel.

"Oh, I know why you're crying…."

Kagome looked up at him, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"You do, theres no way you could."

Inuyasha looked at her confused, wondering how he wouldn't know what was wrong with her.

"Of course I do, how long do you think I have known you for huh, your upset because you want to go home and study for one of those "test" things again, well im gonna tell you this much right now, your not going anywhere today, your still gonna stay here for a while and help us look for the jewel! You have gone to much already and im not gonna let you this time!"

Kagome gasped in shock, then her expression went from sad and lonely, to mad and furious.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha knew exactly what she was going to say he started to run but kagome had already said it.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground where he stood in his tracks. Kagome continued with several "sit" commands. Suddenly sango and miroku appeared behind kagome, holding her arms back while sango was holding her mouth to stop her from saying sit and miroku who was holding her back from running.

"Kagome what's the matter with you, what did Inuyasha do this time?"

But kagome was so angry, she bit sango's hand and kicked miroku from behind, causing them to let go of her. Kagome ran off into the opposite direction and ran back to the well. Sango was rubbing her hand and miroku was rubbing his kneecap. Inuyasha rose from the ground in anger.

"DAMIT KAGOME THAT HURT!"

Inuyasha started to head off into the direction of kagome, but miroku and sango stopped him with their questions.

"What did you do to kagome that got her so angry with you?"

"Yeah Inuyasha, don't you already make her sad enough as it is?"

But Inuyasha wasn't gonna listen any longer, he started to run off to kagome.

"Inuyasha better not do anything else to her or she is gonna be way pissed off"

Sango stood up, but miroku's leg hurt so much that he couldn't even walk. Sango helped him up.

"Did kagome kick you that hard? Let me see your knee."

Sango lifted up miroku's pant leg and saw a huge purple bruise on his kneecap.

"We better get you back to kaedes hut so she can examine that."

WITH KAGOME 

Kagome stopped running for a minute and rested on a big rock by the river. She was running for so long that she almost fainted.

"Stupid Inuyasha. You think im sad because of a stupid test, you're the most dumb witted person I know! If only you knew how I felt about you, then maybe you would have asked me to stay with you, but your not that kind of person, I can tell.

Kagome began to sit up, but then she heard a noise from the bush that was in front of her, she picked up a rock, getting ready to throw it, when suddenly she was picked up into the air by a 4-eyed raven demon. Kagome screamed then fainted. Kagome dropped the rock and fell onto the mysterious thing behind the bush.

"Oww, hey that hurt….."

Kouga looked up at the sky and saw the demon with kagome in his claws.

"Oh no, kagome!"

Kouga jumped into the air to strike at the demon, but moved to the side, causing kouga to scratch kagome. Kagome had 4 claw marks on her shirt and then blood started to drip from underneath her shirt.

"Ah shit, you damn bird"

Kouga tried to strike again and this time he landed on top of the bird. The bird started to flap around uncontrollably. All of a sudden the bird opened its huge claws and released kagome, but her shirt got caught in one of the bird's claws. Kagome's shirt began to rip and then her whole shirt was cut up in pieces. Finally kagome was released and fell right into the river.

"KAGOME"

Kouga shouted out to kagome. Then kouga punched the bird in the side causing it to screech with a loud noise. The bird flew away in pain and disappeared. Kouga jumped into the river following kagome who was floating along. Kagome sunk to the bottom and then kouga dove into the river. Kouga burst out of the water with kagome on his back. Kouga made it to the shore. He grabbed kagome and examined her. She had cuts all along her body, on her chest, her legs, and her face and arms.

"Kagome, wake up, are you in any pain at all?"

Kagome didn't reply. Kouga picked up kagome bridal-style and started heading back to his den where ginta and hakkaku were waiting for him.

WITH INUYASHA 

Inuyasha wondered through the forest a little, trying to pick up Kagome's scent. Inuyasha came near the river and noticed blood in the river, a lot of it. Inuyasha went next to the riverbank and saw a little piece of green cloth.

"Oh no, this better not be Kagome's!"

Inuyasha walked into the water finding more pieces of cloth. Inuyasha examined it, then began to growl.

"Damit! It's part of kagome's shirt!"

Inuyasha was running more into the woods to find kagome, but there was no sign of her. Inuyasha started to get really pissed off, he knows its not the first time he let her get kidnapped or lost or anything else that he has done like that before.

"DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO GET KIDNAPPED!"

Inuyasha stopped for a moment then began to wonder. He stood in his tracks for a moment, thinking about how he's gonna find kagome when her blood is mixed in the river, not to mention the salty smell.

"Hmmm, maybe if I try searching in the river, no that wouldn't work, or else I might not find her, hell's no's if she hasn't already……"

Inuyasha's voice drifted off in the air. Inuyasha shook his head and decided to try finding her in the river. He didn't care about the chances anymore, all he wanted to do is find the girl he really cares about.

Well, not bad for a beginner huh, just please review on the back of this paper, and be gentle. .


End file.
